


sweet, sweet victory

by SnorkleShit



Series: Jazekiel Winter Festival [1]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Arm Wrestling, Competitive Love, Confession, Holidays, Jazekiel Winter Festival, M/M, Nerds in Love, Oneshot, Pre-Relationship, holiday fic, jazekiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: Ezekiel and Jake arm wrestle over the last sugar cookie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for the Jazekiel Winter Festival! Feel free to send holiday related jazekiel fic prompts/edit requests to my jazekiel blog, jazekielstones.tumblr.com!

It was snowing up a storm outside, but the Annex was as warm as could be. Jenkins was off somewhere tinkering and Flynn was still AWOL. Regardless, Eve and her LITs were all in the Annex, hanging about doing their own things while eating cookies Ezekiel had baked that morning. Jake had assumed that Ezekiel’s baking last Christmas had been a product of the hat, but it appeared the thief was genuinely an excellent maker of pastries. Everything Ezekiel pulled out of the oven was so good, Jake was suspicious that he’d used magic. 

 

“Who wants the last sugar cookie?” Cassandra asked, holding up the sparkling delicious disk. Eve shook her head, but both Jake and Ezekiel’s heads whipped up at the same time, eyes intense. They both stared at the cookie for a moment, before turning to glare at each other.

 

“Dibs!” Jake shouted, standing up from the table. Ezekiel stood with him, putting his hands on his hips.

 

“Hang on mate, you can’t call dibs, I made the cookies!” Ezekiel protested. “Respect the cook!”

“Well if you made them than you can make more!” Jake said, taking a step towards Cassandra. 

 

“No, if _you_ want more, _you_ make more, asshole!” Ezekiel shouted, lunging forward and blocking Jake’s way. Cassandra backed up, rolling her head to silently beg for Eve’s help. Eve sighed, and set down the manuscript she was reading. 

“Don’t make me turn this Annex around, kids.” She said dryly, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. 

 

“But, Baird-” Jake started to protest.

 

“Oh my god, settle this some other way! We just don’t want to hear it, do something fair.” Eve ordered, waving her hand dismissively. Jake furrowed his brow, but Ezekiel’s face lit up.

“Wanna arm wrestle for it?” Ezekiel asked, rocking back on his heels with an excited grin. Jake cocked his head at the thief. 

 

“Why do you always challenge me to arm wrestle, dude? I beat you every time!” Jake exclaimed. 

“Cause one of these days you won’t!” Ezekiel declared. 

 

“Oh, and you think that day is today?” Jake scoffed, starting to grin as he crossed his arms in the anticipation of victory. “Easy cookie for me, then.” 

 

And that was how Jake and Ezekiel found themselves crouched on either side of the end of the table they had cleared off, while Eve ignored them and Cassandra watched with the cookie still in her hands. 

 

Ezekiel rolled up his sleeve and rested his elbow in position, and tried to keep his heartbeat steady while Jake’s warm, callused hand clasped into his. He could never get used to it.

 

“Ready...set...go!” Cassandra cheered for them, signaling the time when they both began to flex, pushing as hard as they could. Their clasped hands wavered in the air as their muscles strained, and Jake let out a breath of laughter as Ezekiel’s hand slowly started to drop, no matter how hard he tried. Ezekiel waited until his hand was halfway down, to make his move. Honesty was the best policy, after all.

 

“Hey, Jake, wanna know the real reason why I keep asking to do this?” Ezekiel gritted out between his clenched teeth, locking eyes with the other man. 

 

“What?” Jake asked, voice rough. Ezekiel grinned, in his own anticipation of victory. Along with a pinch of adrenaline. 

 

“Because it’s the only way I get to hold your hand.” Ezekiel admitted matter of factly. The room went dead silent. Cassandra nearly dropped the cookie.

 

Jake’s face went slack, his eyes widening as he wrapped his brain around what Ezekiel had just said to him. But in his shock, he had forgotten about the arm wrestling. His arm went slack as well, and Ezekiel surged up, taking advantage of the situation to slam Jake’s hand into the table. Jake cursed in shock, almost falling out of his chair. Ezekiel shot up and ripped the cookie out of Cassandra’s hands, winking at her.

 

“Won this fair and square, bye!” He shouted, running out of the Annex as fast as he could, knowing that a very emotionally conflicted Jake was going to follow him wherever he ran.


End file.
